Woodland RealmThe Age of Prince of Angarato Surio
by Prince Angarato- Surion
Summary: Read it imboring


I have used characters of JRRTokkien, belonging to JRRTOKIEN, and thank them for being allowed to.  
  
I am using Elfan Willowsong that is character of ElfanW from RB  
  
I am using Kaylana that is character of legola from RB. I am using Toruin that belongs to AncalagontheBlack from RB.  
  
"The one Guard Elf that is so strong to command live and dead, Green Dragons and nature will rise from the trees and he will lead them to victory against the army of darkness" In Aerionia everything are peaceful for many years in the great and beautiful forests and his every part is a small or big miracle that is full of life. But in a place of him, in Land of The Damned Some Dark Wizards has their own plans and dreams for this planet, One day that the light of sun was very strong they have been met in Tower of The Damned in order to decide the way that they will call The Dark Lord, a devil, called Hellbrood, in order to conquer all the Aerionia .In the same time in the Fangorion Forest (Fangorion Forest the land of Guard Elves) all are living their life's peacefully without to know anything about what happening in the Land of The Damned. In Fangorion Forest is governed by a great family with good heart, this family was called Surion and has a girl with the name Arien Surion she was a very brave, beautiful and clever girl with brown long hair and with brown eyes she is belonging to the race Fairy Elf. She some years later married a Guard Elf called Taurnil Calafalas he was a very strong and brave Guard Elf and beautiful he have good heart. Taurnil Calafalas killed some days before the birth of his son by Dark Vampires and the Orcs in a fight. The son of Arien Surion has finally born healthy and strong, all are dancing from their happiness. The child of Arien named Angarato Surion, Petros and Arien decide to ask from Omorfi and from Legolas (Omorfi is the daughter of Life, she was the Best friend of Arien Surion) to teach to Angarato Surion to fight with swords and bows. Omorfi has brown hair and brown eyes she was belonging to the Race of Fairy Elf; also she is a great in use of swords and bows. She is 12 years bigger than Angarato Surion, and then she is around 13 years old. Omorfi accept the offer of Petros and Arien Surion and soon become the best friend of Angarato Surion and the best teacher for swords, Legolas was the best teacher in bows in Aerionia. After 4 seven years, Angarato Surion became the best warrior and the stronger wizard that was existed in Aerionia, Omorfi and Angarato Surion are feeling a strange feeling when they are together. In his 5th birthday of Angarato Surion, Omorfi goes to wish Angarato Surion; Angarato Surion is playing with his best friend Golen (a Dwarf) their favorite songs in music instruments. Omorfi is coming in room. Omorfi: Hello Golen, how are you? Do you like our city? Golen: Hello Omorfi, I'm fine you? Yes I like it but I prefer mine. Omorfi: ok, me too, I see you have fun, I guess here then party has already begun, do you want to join in your party? Hi Angarato happy birthday. Angarato Surion: Hello Omorfi, Thanks welcome to our party, what I'm saying? Its and yours now! Omorfi: Thanks. Omorfi going and sit near Angarato Surion, They continue to play music and Omorfi is singing with her beautiful voice that makes trees, flowers to dance. The moments passing fast, the night has come and all going to the court of Fangorion Forest Castle (F.F.C.) The party is starting the Angarato Surion sits with Golen and start chatting. Golen: I see, you have a beautiful teacher. Angarato Surion: Yes and good friend. Golen: Friend, are you sure? Isn't anything else? I have see too the way that you and Omorfi was watching the one the other. Angarato Surion: I don't know if she I something more than a good friend, but I feel very beautiful and strange feeling. I feel that I know her many years, also I feel that my heart belongs to her, I feel when she is near that the trees is dancing, the flowers are singing. Golen: Then I guess you are in love with her, She knows what are you feel about her? Angarato Surion: Of course not. Golen: Talk with her. I believe that she feels with the same way with you, talk to her and you will remember me. Angarato Surion: I will try. Angarato Surion and Golen continue their chat. The same time the kings of the other Races (Dwarfs, Humans, Hobbits, Elves) has come to Treli Chora in order to chat about the war against the Dark Vampires, the council will become the next day. The time was very late and the party stopped all is going to their homes. The next day in afternoon, kings of Races was making their council the Angarato Surion and Golen was there and has sat together in the south - east corner of the table. The Omorfi is coming in to the great room that the council takes place and someone from the race of the humans saying "I 'm not participate in this council, if this Fairy Elf participate too." The Angarato Surion answered "Sorry but she will participate in this council her and also you, none will go from this room until this council to be finished then sit down." After that Omorfi sits near Angarato Surion .The council finish after 5 hours and they decide to be allies. The Angarato Surion sits in front of the Triandafylenia Limni; this Lake was completely surrounded by gardens of roses, roses that have many colors. Omorfi and Golen chatting for some hours, the same time Angarato Surion was reading a very old and big book, this looks to be interesting. The birds is singing and trees flowers was dancing, the quiet of this place was stopped by someone that arrived with bad news, he was running like the air and he was tired like an old man. He told to Fairy and to allies the Bad news. The news is: "The Land of The Damned has completed conquered all the north Land of The Damned (that they had free with Sauron's death) and continues to the central without anyone to stop her. We need help as soon as you can, please." Arien Surion and the allies answered that will help them, next Arien Surion was searching for Angarato Surion, she finds Omorfi and Golen and telling to her the bad news and to inform the Angarato Surion that must come in to Fangorion Forest Castle as fast as he cans. Omorfi is start running like the air, and arrives at Triandafylenia Limni and she founds Angarato Surion to read a book. Omorfi: Hi Angarato, I was searching for you the last 30 minutes to tell you some bad news. Angarato Surion: Hi Omorfi, tell them. Omorfi tells to Angarato the bad news and Angarato is thinking. Omorfi: What are you thinking Angarato? Angarato Surion: Just that I want to tell you something and I don't know the way and I don't have much time to find it. Omorfi: Tell me now; I guess we have a little time for chat. Angarato Surion: Ok. It's something that I'm feeling about you. Omorfi: Tell me. Angarato Surion: I think I'm in love with you and I feel great. Omorfi: Ok, I am feeling the same Angarato. Omorfi kiss Angarato Surion with very passion. They are starting to run in order to arrive fast in Fangorion Forest Castle. They arrived and they come in the room with throne of Fangorion Forest Angarato Surion: Here I am mother. Arien Surion: We will go to travel for Land of The Damned Angarato Surion: Ok, I'm going to prepare my warriors mother. Angarato Surion told and goes to the army of Fangorion Forest and commands the warriors to prepare there self's quickly. Omorfi goes to her room and prepare herself for this huge travel in the unknown land of Land of The Damnedthat none knows what things they live there. The preparations for this travel have finished and all are going to their rooms in order to relax. Angarato Surion, Golen and Omorfi going to the room of Angarato Surion in order to play music and to sing their songs. The following morning Angarato Surion and Omorfi going to the Triantafylenia Limni and they start run between the roses and the trees they have a nice until a voice travels in the air. Is the voice of Arien Surion the mother of Angarato Surion she call's them to the palace in order to travel, Angarato Surion and Omorfi start running in order to arrive in the place that is all gathered. Everyone is riding on their horses and waiting to continue their travel . Angarato Surion is sitting in his horse that is stopped near Omorfi's horse. Angarato Surion: What are you thinking my rose, the victory is ours? Omorfi:I don't know my angel , idon't know , never care if we die or live is our job to protect the world from these beasts . I mnot scared for me , but for the fate of others Races when we will not be here. Angarato Surion: Me too my Rose , I'm scaring for the time that we will travel the Cave of Spirits in order to go to the land of gods, I will never see my old friends again , if this time will come. He told with a sad face. Golen: Where is this land?, when you will go? Angarato Surion: None knows , idont know the time yet, but I hope that will not be very soon I will miss this place . Golen: Ok then . They stop speaking and they ride fast for the Land of The Damned(or the Land of Hellbrood) Angarato Surion , Omorfi and the others is traveling fast between the wonderful and tall trees of Fangorion Forest and some Ents that saying goodbye to the warriors that is riding near them. Soon they arriving in the Island of The Rose Field a city that exist in island that is in middle of Rosie Field Lake, a lake that is full of Roses especially with blue roses, everyone is looking around the beautiful in view and smell blue roses. Angarato Surion turn his head back and his horse stop moving and telling " All of you please stop ,when we will be out of Fangorion Forest we will need all of you to be ready for fight is too dangerous, isn't a travel for fan." Golen answered "ok Master Angarato We will do as you said". After the chat they stopped at Rosie Field Lake that is nearby in order to drink water and to take some with them. Angarato Surion and all other drinking water from the lake, and put some in their bottles that is for this use.Angarato Surion and Omorfi is looking one the other and smiling. Suddenly Angarato Surion feel a pain in his head and is with his hands in the ground. Omorfi: What's happens to you my Angel ? What you have? You are feeling okay? Angarato Surion: Yes I'm fine my Rose , it is just a sad dream, a message from the Spirits, it is very scary. Omrfi:And what the dream saying to you my Angel? Angarato Surion: I see a city with trees was existed only fire and orcs , uruk hai and Dark Vampire and they killing every child or woman they was seeing in their road. I can't believe that is happening they hitting the nearby cities. We must act fast, we must ride faster in order to destroy them. Golen: I agree let's ride, in horses now. All of them return on their horses Omorfi come near Angarato Surion with her horse and kissed him on his lips with very passion. After this all start riding again faster in less than some hours they were outside of Fangorion Forest. The warriors riding carefully and fast, soon the sun become red and all have stop at Wold . Everyone come down from their horses and start to prepare in order to sleep for the night , Angarato Surion Omorfi and Golen grouped in and siting in the same place, in right of Angarato Surion is sitting Omorfi and in the left sits Golen , they start chatting with happy voices. None of the warriors feels what happens , none thinking what evil or good will come for them, none can feel the evil this moment that all are in group around small fires. The moon is on the sky and all of them gone to sleep, but not some warriors that given to them mission to guard them. While they sleep more Dark Vampires ,uruk hai and orcs has gone outside of Land of The Damned. The Dark Vampire ,orcs and uruk hai running fast in order to destroy the nearby villages of Gondor . Angarato Surion wake up by a bad dream .Omorfi whispers "why you have wake up ? my Master" Angarato Surion whispers " because I see a dream very bad dream, I see humans children to be dead by orcs uruk hai and Dark Vampires , and I think I know where is this place , I think is in Gondor ,somewhere in the White mountains , we must move fast before they kill all the humans." . While Angarato Surion whispering the sun is on the sky and is the time that they must go, all of them have wake up they ride again in their horses for Gondor, They riding faster and faster without to scaring for the evil creatures that they will fight .They continue ride as fast as they can , finaly they arrived in the villages all of them start the fight. Angarato , omorfi took their swords and cutting heads of orcs. Angarato is moving in front an orc come from the back and run to Angarato , but Angarato is turning fast cut the head of the orc ,Angarato looking infront but he looks a giant Dark Vampire with a huge axe to walk to him , it comes closer and more closer, it's axe falling in the ground but Angarato is alive, Angarato take his bow but an arrow and shoot the Dark Vampire in it's heart , but it moving more angry and lowering faster and closer its axe to Angarato's head but its axe hits the sword of Angarato, that he has took it from his case, Legolas took his bow and hit with an arrow the Giant Dark Vampire in the eyes , it screaming , Angarato moving some steps back and shoot the Giant Dark Vampire in the eyes with an arrow , it screams and took his axe and hitting around ,but none is hurt. The same time Legolas and other Elves soldiers killing the orcs that are surrounding them.The Giant Dark Vampire continue to hit around it with its axe, Angarato take his bow again and hit it with an arrow in the nect , its stoping to fight and falling in the ground. Angarato put his bow in his case ,and take his sword . He start killing the orcs. After some hours they completely killed all the orcs, they gather them and burn them. All of them after some hours are going more deep in Gondor. Finaly they arrived in the city of Gondor. The City of Gondor looks to be destroyed the army stopped outside. Angarato and Omorfi left their horse horses back, they walking to the castle of Aragorn and Arwen , they looking to soldiers to be in the door of the castle. Soldier: Please let your weapons here, its command of Aragorn. Angarato: Ok. He told and they let their weapons there and continue to the throne room. Omorfi: The thing that happens here is sad, if we was here this wouldn't happen. She tell and look Angarato with her sad and beautifull eyes. Angarato:Don't cry my rose, my love , we couldn't , but we help them, if the army of Land of The Damnedwasn't defeated by us this city wouldn't exist now. He told and They arrived in Throne room, they kneel in front of Aragorn and Arwen. Angarato: Hello Master Aragorn and Lady Arwen, I'm Angarato Surion son of Arein Surion and prince of Fangorion Forest and this beautiful Fairy Elf is Omorfi , I think we come in the right time, we just killed an army of Land of The Damnedthat was coming here. Aragon: Welcome Master Angarato, how are you?, We are happy to have you and Omorfi here. Angarato: Fine you? I'm happy too to be here alive. Aragorn: I'm fine, now go and rest yourselfs in the rooms that my servant will give you. Angarato:Thanks. Angarato and Omorfi following the Aragorn's servant and they going inside the room that Aragorn give them. The room is enough big for two peoples , halls are hung with rugs and tapestries and woven blankets. There are open windows high on the wall - near the ceiling. Angarato and Omorfi are sleeping inside the same time all the soldiers doing the same, they putting their tents outside the Minas Tirith Walls. Angarato and Omorfi are going to the soldiers there they meeting Legolas , Golen and the others Angarato is carrying his guitar and start playing a very beautiful love song that made everyone to feel happy and all they singing in the rithm. Omorfi is singing near him . The same time An army of Dark Vampires , orcss and uruk hai is going outside of the Land of The Damned and they walking in order to attack at Rhun and build there a their own camp. The army of Land of The Damned traveling through the Ash Mountains and they moving very fast and carefully in the dark of the night they don't want anyone to understand what they planning to do. The night is very dark doesn't exist the moon and the stars on the sky ,the night make all feel that Hellbrood is planning something evil ,very evil.The same time The army of Land of The Damned is still continue to travel now they are Dagorland and they continue to run fast and faster. The same time a group of Dark Elves is attacking at Minas Tirith . Angarato the army of Fangorion Forest is attacking to them. An arrow of a Dark elf is hitting Angarato , but he is continue to fight , the Dark Elves are falling on the ground like the water of rain on the ground . A second arrow is hitting Angarato and he starting feeling sick, Omorfi has feel it and she is going near him. Legolas is doing the same , Omorfi is trying to carry him in order to go inside the Minas Tirith , but Angarato doesn't leaving away from the battle. Omorfi and Legolas and his cousin Warsilv trying to move him inside The Palace of Aragorn because Angarato is enough injured in order to not be able to walk. Two arrows of Dark Elves is hitting Warsilv that is falling on the ground and lost her senses, Omorfi and Golen carrying her and put them in The Throne Room in order to be healed by Fairy Elves that follow them. The same time the fight outside is continuing more stronger than ever.Omorfi is sitting near Angarato , and Arwen is sitting near her best friend Warsilv that they don't look very well .The skin of Angarato becoming more cold while the time is running like the water on a river ,his eyes becoming darker like a night without moon, his eyes is looking in the same place all the time , they looking at Omorfi ,his eyes are so sad that made everyone to feel sad and tears to run on their faces. Omorfi is watching him very sad she never feel so sad in her all life.She knee and is touching with her hand the Head of Angarato and she kiss his lips., after a healer Fairy Elf is coming inside the room and asking from Omorfi to let her to heal Angarato and another healer gone to Warsilv in order to heal her.The Healers is taking a fruit from their bags , it is a fruit from Blue Rose , its shape is like a big egg with leafs outside of it.The healrs took the leafs of the fruits and they put them in wound of patients and they push the fruit and put the liquid of them to the wound of patients and they cover the wounds with leafs of Blue Roses and they moving their hands with circular way without to move the leafs. Omorfi watching them scared for the life of them .After many minutes The healers asking from anyone to let the patients to rest and all of them going outside of the throne room.The Healer that has heal Angarato called Elfan Willowsong she stay near Angarato and the other healer to Warsilv.The night has come and all the stars and the hearts of Allied army has been covered by dark , the dark night and the dark screams that all can listen. The same time some black shadows are flying on the sky, they are the Darksman, stolen souls of mans , They look like a creature that looks like a human with fingers that can cut the skin very easily and very deap , in his head its eyes are outside of its head , also has eyes on its legs and on its belly that also that are also outside of its body. The day has come and no creature are on the sky but the light of son isn't on the sky , on the sky exist only a weak light. Angarato and Warsilv are fine , Angarato is rise on his legs and trying to go outside and take part in the battle that is continuing more strong than ever outside , but none of them allow to him to take part , in some moments the battle has been finished and the troups are coming inside and carrying the injured troups that aren't many . The healers are healing the troups for some hours and after they rest. The morning has come but doesn't look to exist the sky anymore all was dark and the screams of Darksman made their travel more scary and more worse. Arwen and Aragorn are starting their travel from Minas Tirith to Fangorion Forest in order to be more safe. The troups of the White Alliance (the alliance of elves,dwarfs,humans,hobbits) are going north -east to the wold after some hours of a walk without any stop they camp to wold and Angarato gathered all the generals of every race group and they chatting about what they will do. Elfan is going inside Angarato's tent and Kaylama ,that she is the daughter of Aragorn and Arwen and old friend of Angarato , they suggest to him to create two groups the one will kill the Dark Elves and the other will continue their mission inside Land of The Damned he accept their suggestion and Elfan , Kaylana and Toruin that come inside Angarato's tent without anyone to invite him, becomes member of the group that will kill the Dark Elves .Angarato gives to them a number of troups and he create his team. Everyone gone to their tents in order to take some rest because the morning will Start their travels.The morning has come but the sun isn't on the sky, Angarato and his group start moving in order to go inside Land of The Damned. Omorfi is sitting in the right side of Angarato ,Golen and Legolas are sitting in his left side and in the first line of the group. Omorfi is watching Angarato all the time and she is traveling while she is deep inside her thoughts that are about the day that they will be for ever together married this time and not two elves that are fall in love. While Omorfi is deep inside her thoughts Angarato is thinking about the strong fight that everyone must give in order to win this war, because he knows very well that Hellbrood is not an easy enemy. They riding carefully and slow for Land of The Damned because the new that somewhere the will meet Land of The Damned's army again.They ride for hours and finaly the night as come. The same time Elfan, Kaylana and Toruin with some troups are going to on the South Whistling Mountain, that exist a very good hidden Dark Elven camp. Soon the team of Elfan had arrived at the Dark Elven passing through the mountains , of Whistling Mountains a walk through the ash and dust storms that are coming from the Mt. Of The Damned .There a huge team of Dark Elves is waiting for them , but Elfan's teams doesn't look to be scared. After some minutes a small group of Soldiers of White Alliance is arrived to their place. The army of White alliance is surrounded fast the dark Elven camp and they attacked to the dark elves that had been attacked by Elfan's team before some moments.The same time Angarato and Omorfi are continuing their travel that they lead them in Anglorien. There they found a team of elven soldiers, they stopped them and they asked from Angarato, Warsilv, Golen. They follow the soldiers and the army of White Alliance had stopped nearby and waiting for them. Angarato ,Omorfi ,Warsilv and Golen are traveling on the stairs that look like to be huge. Angarato is walking in front , next Omorfi , Warsilv and Golen behind them.Soon they arrived on the top and Galandriel meet them. 


End file.
